


Be My Movie.. Knight?

by kaimazing



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crushes, Fluff, Lava - Freeform, M/M, No Spoilers, Pre-Season 13, You don't need to be caught up to read, and also a scaredy cat, cole is good at cuddling, kai is a disaster bi, kai sucks at emotions, lavashipping - Freeform, they all watch a horror movie together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaimazing/pseuds/kaimazing
Summary: Lloyd and Jay wanted to have a movie night--specifically to watch horror movies. Kai had forgotten just how scary they were. Except.. can Kai really focus on the movie, when he can't stop staring at Cole?OrThe one where they watch a scary movie and cuddle.
Relationships: Cole/Kai (Ninjago), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	Be My Movie.. Knight?

It was Lloyd and Jay’s idea to have a movie night with everyone.  


“Come onnn, it’ll be so much fun!” Jay enthused, trying to persuade his begrudging friend Kai to join in.  


“Plus,” Lloyd added, a smirk gracing his face, “I bought some horror movies…” he paused for dramatic effect, looking pretty smug. “R-rated. Horror. Movies.”  


“Lloyd.. we’re allowed to watch those anyways,” Kai deadpanned. He really wasn’t sure if he was ready to dedicate his entire night to hanging out. On the one hand, Kai had planned on having some alone time this evening. On the other… “What.. movies did you buy, exactly?”  


The green ninja grinned mischievously at the red one. “Well, I guess you’ll have to come to find out, huh?”  


Kai rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright. Count me in.”  


Lloyd and Jay both cheered at this, and high-fived each other. Kai couldn’t help but smile at his teammates’ antics; maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to go after all.  


* * *

Kai had forgotten how much he hated horror movies. He’d really dug himself a hole here. On the one hand, he could stick it out and have nightmares for who-knows-how-long.. on the other, he could try and leave, at the risk of being labelled a chicken.  


Welp. Looks like he was here to stay.  


The spiky-haired teen turned his attention from the grotesque scene on the tv ( _Ew, did that thing’s eye just come out??_ ) to his friends. Lloyd was raptly watching, looking fascinated and horrified at the same time. Jay, unsurprisingly, was shivering in his seat, yet unable to look away. Nya was basically holding him. She looked down at the blue ninja with a soft smile-- _Ew, I’ve seen enough._ Kai moved on to see Pixal and Zane cuddling as well, Zane playing with Pixal’s hair absentmindedly. _Damn, what is up with everyone?_ he thought to himself, sighing and leaning his head on the armrest of the couch. He turned his gaze to his final teammate, Cole, who was nervously watching the movie. He was completely wrapped in a soft-looking blanket, almost hiding his face behind it.  


Kai let out a quiet sigh and allowed his attention to drift back towards the TV. _Really, does it need to be so gorey? I-_  


Before he could finish his thought, a monstrous being flew out of nowhere and shoved the main character on the tv. He shot up, taken off guard by the jumpscare, and felt goosebumps run down his skin. He shivered.  


“Psst,” the brunette heard. He turned his head warily to see Cole offering him some of his blanket. The darker-haired ninja gave Kai an understanding smile; he also looked a bit shaken. _Well, at least I'm not the only one suffering._ Kai accepted the blanket, moving slightly closer to the earth ninja. He turned to thank him, and-  


**BAM!**  


Kai gasped and shrank away from the sound, finding himself pressed against Cole. He felt the other boy grab him, and Kai was honestly kind of grateful for the extra security. Everyone turned to identify the source of the crash.  


Behind the group stood Wu, looking slightly smug. “Apologies, my pupils,” he murmured in what must have been a sarcastic tone. “It appears I tripped on something. I hope I didn’t startle any of you,” he smiled innocently.  


Kai saw Lloyd send Wu a fiendish grin. “No worries, Uncle. Oh, but be careful going back to your room! You wouldn’t want to trip on anything else, would you?” Lloyd mimicked Wu's smile back at him. At that, the sensei scampered off to bed with a quick “goodnight.”  


Kai sighed, leaning back into the couch. At which he realized he was still pressed very close to Cole’s side. And Cole still had an arm wrapped around Kai. The fire ninja couldn’t help but feel warmer than usual-- _thank the FSM it’s so dark in here!_ \--he pulled the blanket up to cover his face slightly more, just in case anyone did happen to look.  


The ninja were no strangers to cuddling, or anything of the sort, but.. Kai felt like this was different than any other times he’d done it with his friends. He really, really wanted to stay curled next to Cole; or maybe even get closer, somehow, if that were even possible. He felt so confused, and nervous. He let out a quiet breath, and chanced a look at Cole.  


_FSM, he’s so cute,_ he couldn’t help but think. Kai had always admired Cole’s looks, but being able to admire him from so close… It was nice. _Really_ nice.  


Kai felt the man in question tense underneath him. The movie must have had another bad scene; not that Kai cared about the movie.. at least, not anymore. Before he could think, he reached up and grabbed the hand Cole still had on his shoulder. Cole froze for a moment, as if remembering that he had grabbed the other boy earlier; before he could react, however, Kai gave his friend’s hand a comforting squeeze. Cole glanced down and smiled at Kai, who gave him a soft smirk right back, before resting his head on Cole’s shoulder.  


_He’s so comfy,_ Kai thought to himself, already feeling drowsy. He felt Cole rub his thumb on Kai’s hand, which only pushed his sleepiness to a new limit. The spikey-haired boy stifled a yawn, almost unable to keep his eyes open. He really hadn’t understood the appeal of body heat, seeing as he was the fire ninja, but now he understood perfectly. Cole was just so warm…  


He felt his eyes drift shut, and couldn’t be bothered to open them again. As his breathing evened out, he couldn’t help but think,  


_I’m so lucky to have such a good friend._  


**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Kai as not understanding any romantic emotions  
> Also, I'm thinking about taking oneshot requests, so if you have any, feel free to comment them!


End file.
